IMMUNOLOGY CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Immunology Core will be co-directed by Andrew Luster and Shiv Pillai. A variety of services will be provided by the Core. These include a number of novel and powerful approaches that can be applied to human immunology, for which the Core offers protocols, education, and bioinformatics analysis. In addition to these more innovative approaches, the Core also continues to provide access to established technologies such as high-speed cell sorting and cytokine assays. The services are organized into three major categories: (1) education and training, (2) routine immunology tools, and (3) specialized immunology services. By assisting investigators in developing assays and offering access to both standard techniques and a number of newly developing, powerful immunologic techniques, this core is fundamentally necessary for a number of studies pursued by CSIBD investigators and advanced trainees ready to emerge as independent investigators. The specific aims of Immunology Core are to (1) provide CSIBD members with access to immunological resources that would otherwise be cost-prohibitive to individual researchers; (2) offer CSIBD investigators access to cutting-edge immunological techniques that are at the forefront of immunology research; and (3) promote the development of junior investigators and foster collaborations by providing a connection point between investigators of varying research approaches.